


Like a Prayer

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Fix-It, Hang on, Implied future Capsicoul, M/M, Madonna?, Post-Movie(s), Prayer, Pre-Relationship, Religion, Right?, That's gotta be significant, Title inspired by a Madonna song, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't know him long," Steve said, resting his head against his folded hands. "Heck, I didn't really know him at all. He was just some guy I met, another agent, another over-the-top fan. Another believer in heroes."</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p><p>Posted due to the fic's inexplicable popularity on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Prayer

"I didn't know him long," Steve said, resting his head against his folded hands. "Heck, I didn't really know him at all. He was just some guy I met, another agent, another over-the-top fan. Another believer in heroes."

He sighed, elbows digging into the fabric of his bedding. "He kind of spooked me when we met. Well, not when we first met. He seemed like a nice man, explained how to operate that computer thing, gave me a reason to exist again.

"Then he said that he'd watched me sleeping." Steve resisted the itch on the top of his head. This was more important. "Yeah, it kind of spooked me. Well, it just seemed creepy at the time. But he was there, protecting me while I was vulnerable. Doing the kind of job I'd do, if I could. But…" His voice shook. "But I can't. Because he's gone."

As soon as he stopped speaking, the room was absolutely silent. Steve could barely even hear the beat of his heart. It should have been loud in his ears; for once, it wasn't.

"I've learnt so much about him since then. Those cards haunt me. I wish Fury hadn't taken them away; I would've liked to keep them." He shuffled on his knees. "I couldn't look after him; I could at least look after…" He breathed out shakily. "He's in my dreams, too, you know. It's so powerful, I just wish I really could reach out and touch him, in any way." He blushed. "Lord, I know we didn't go to church every Sunday; we couldn't have afforded to put any money in the offering plate. But I know what they said about… about inverts. And it was all illegal.

"Nowadays, you should see it." He laughed. "Sorry. You do see it; I know you do. And I'm sure you'd want people to be happy, no matter who they l-love." He stumbled over the word. "You picked this future for me. I just played my part in it, by being frozen for all that time. I was never meant to be with Peggy. I was meant to come here; otherwise I never would've crashed. You see? Of course you do.

"I just wish…

"I wish…

"I wish your plans hadn't included him dying. I wish we could've been friends, at least." He felt the ache in his chest. "I wish I knew just what I want.

"God? I wish that… could you tell Agent Coulson – let him know – that I'm thinking of him? That, for some reason, he's in me now, and just won't let go?

"`Cause, God, I wish I didn't keep missing my chances," he finished. "A-amen."

Steve crossed himself quickly, and slid up into his bed, half-hoping to have a dreamless sleep, and half-hoping to see Phil again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away, hidden away in the medical wing of a secret SHIELD base, a heart monitor picked up a faster pace.

And Phil Coulson smiled in his sleep, getting ready to wake up for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of reminds me of a Sleeping Beauty-type Capsicoul story somewhere on AO3. Gah! It's very good. I just wish there was a continuation of it.
> 
> This just came to me while I was thinking about a different story I'm working on, or trying to work on. Partly-inspired by yet another tag on Cap-Coulson on Tumblr, about needing more fics where Steve has a crush on Coulson. There are lots out there. I write some of them. Obviously, there is a need for even more.
> 
> Never fear! I have others in the works! I just sort of felt the need to write this. Turned out longer than I meant to.


End file.
